Battle Cry
by SakuraHeeroWing
Summary: This is a story based on Nemesis and his mother, and why Nemesis is the way he is. This is my first Fic so please be gental.If I get at least 3 good reviews I'll add chapter 2. I know it sucks though.


'Blah'=thoughts "Blah"=speaking ************Flashback***********=Flash Back  
  
  
  
  
  
This is a story about, family, betrayal, and of course, magic. When the skies weren't polluted and fish swam the seas in peace and harmony, anything was possible. Are you ready to enter a world of gods and goddesses? I hope you are.  
  
Battle Cry!!!  
  
A woman stood tall on a cliff looking proudly over her village. Her long black hair blew in the wind as did her long black dress. A villager ceased from his farming to look up at the goddess known as Mirai and wave at her. Mirai smiled back down at the villager then he went back to work. Mirai spotted a woman on the ground obviously sick from the work. As she was about to go help the woman into a home when small hands grabbed her own and tugged on them. " Good morning mommy!" chirped the little boys voice. "Nemesis, your up early today." Mirai said surprised. If there was one thing Nemesis had trouble with, it was waking up early.  
  
"What's the occasion Nemi?" "Well I kind of' wanted to see the sunrise with you but I woke up too late. I really wanted to see it to." Nemesis let out a disappointed sigh and frowned. "Tell you what Nemi, you and I will see the sunrise together tomorrow morning." "Really Mom!? Cool!" cried Nemesis excitedly. "But, you have to promise me you will go to sleep early which means after the village dance. A 7 year old should not be up until midnight. Now do you promise?" "Well, O.K. mommy, I promise." Nemesis smiled warmly at his mother who smiled back. "Now go play Nemesis." Commanded Mirai. Nemesis ran down to the village where a few village children were waiting to play with him. Mirai also spotted her Tiger creature, Shinigami, telling stories about some of their adventures while out impressing villages. Stories that included some obstacles they faced and how they saved other villages from danger. Mirai sat down on the edge of the cliff, crossed her legs, and watched her creature act out some scenes. 'Boy, what adventures we had.' thought Mirai. 'Soon it will be Nemesis' turn and he will leave to conquer and follow his dreams.' Mirai let out a sad sigh and closed her eyes as the wind blew. Then she gasped. 'I just remembered! Today I have to get Nemesis a creature and start training him! And to think I almost forgot!' Mirai quickly got up, dusted off her dress, and flew to speak to Sable, the creature trainer.  
  
"But Holy One, a lion!? Don't you think that's a bit extreme for a child his age? I mean they are so wild and hard to manage!" Sable exclaimed. "Yes Sable, a lion. It's not extreme you know, it's a perfect match for my son. Besides, Shinigami was harder to handle but I managed and so will my son." replied Mirai. "But that's different; you are the most powerful of Gods and Goddesses." "But I wasn't when I started out Sable. You forget I was a child once to. Don't worry, he'll do fine." Mirai said reassuringly. "If you're positive he'll do fine Holy One, a lion it is." Sable replied. "Thank you Sable. I'll meet you in the forest at noon."  
  
When Mirai entered the village again she wasn't surprised to see Shinigami sitting on the ground being fed grapes and meat. Actually, the villagers had to throw the grapes upward into his mouth because he was so tall. Shinigami had his eyes closed so Mirai decided to take advantage of this and surprise him. Shinigami was a little surprised when he didn't fell the sun on him but didn't open his eyes to see what happened, he figured it was just a cloud passing by. He did open his eyes though when her heard the villager's gasps. And when he opened his eyes he found he was staring up at his Mistress's face. "Ahh!! Mirai, hi! You scared me." Shinigami smiled nervously at his Mistress. "You know Shinigami, your becoming spoiled." Said Mirai. A few young village women giggled at Shinigami as he got up from the ground. "Well I just figured since we haven't fought any gods in about 5 years I would just get some R&R. Hey, where have you been any way Mirai?" Mirai sighed heavily as they began walking towards the next village. "I was with Sable, today Nemesis will get his first Creature." "Really, what kind of Creature?" Shinigami asked. "A Lion Creature is perfect for Nemesis." "What!? A Lion! Why not another Tiger? What's so special about Lions!?" Mirai could she Shinigami turning red in the face, then she smiled evilly. 'I love to make him angry.' She thought. "Well for one, Shinigami, they tend to think before they act. They don't try to cast a heal miracle and turn and end up burning the village down." Mirai turned to look at Shinigami whose ears were steaming with anger. Then..she..turned..and..RAN! "That was an accident Mirai, I still didn't know how to cast it and you know it!!" Shinigami ran after a laughing Mirai, that's how they always spent their free time.  
  
"Mommy..where are we going?" Nemesis asked curiously. He looked up at Mirai and blinked once. When Mirai didn't answer, he stopped walking and held her hand tight, beginning to looked a bit frightened. Mirai looked at her son reassuringly and smiled. His black eyes where once again calm and didn't look as scared. He blinked up at her again and smiled back. Mirai ran her fingers through his raven hair a few times and then began to walk again. Nemesis frowned to himself disappointed that he hadn't gotten an answer from his mother. Realizing his mother was several feet ahead of him, he ran to catch up then took her hand and kept walking by her side. Once in a while he would turn his head looking around at the trees and shrubs. This part of the forest was new to him after all. Mirai stopped at a clearing in the forest where Sable was standing. Nemesis stayed close to his mother, almost behind her leg. Sable smiled at him and waved. He waved back. Then Sable turned to Mirai and nodded with a smile. "Hello Holy One. Hello little Nemesis. Follow me please." And they did just that. They stopped at a cave hidden behind trees and shrubs. Sable walked into the cave quietly. Nemesis looked up at his mother again. Mirai had a serious yet calm look on her face. Her black hair was tied back in a loose pony tail with a few strands of hair falling to her face. Her green eyes held what looked like a bit of sadness in them. Her lips were pressed together in seriousness. Nemesis was still wondering why his mother would be sad when Sable came out of the cave. Behind her 3 Lion creatures, looking like cubs, came out as well. One was Black as night, almost matching his and his mother's hair color. His eyes were silver as was his paws. He looked as serious as Mirai did, the same sad eyes and tight lips. The next Lion cub was normal gold colored with brown eyes. Pretty normal looking compared to the black one. It had a kind of laid back look to it. It seemed as though he was grinning at them and his chocolate brown eyes held laughter and excitement in them. Mirai looked blankly at it. The last Lion cub looked to be female. Her fur was a light pink color and had yellow eyes. Her expression held a bit of confusion in it along with curiosity. She gave a small nod to both of them. Nemesis and his mother nodded back. "Ok Nemi, this is what we came for. Pick one. Anyone of your choice." said Mirai. Nemesis looked a bit confused. "Pick.a Lion?" he said looking at Sable then his mother. "Of course, silly. Now go ahead and pick one." Said Mirai with a chuckle. Nemesis shrugged and looked at the cubs. His eyes landed back on the black one. Suddenly he got a feeling of warmth and completeness. A smile spread on his face as he looked at the black cub. Slowly he reached out a hand towards the creature and gently stroked its fur. The creature purred softly discarding his serious image to one of peace. Mirai smiled at her son and nodded to Sable. "Sable, we will be taking this one." Sable quickly grabbed a brown rope leash and tied it around the creature. She handed it to Nemesis. "Ok Nemesis, pull on the rope gently to start him walking. He should follow the rest of the way without you having to keep pulling. Just hold on to the leash at all times." Nemesis did just that.  
  
The mortals in the village stared in awe as Nemesis brought in his new creature. Some children hid behind their mothers, others were pointing in amazement. Then some villagers began to bow in front of Mirai, Nemesis, and the new creature. Shinigami came down from the temple to greet his master. He stopped in front of the creature first, looking it over with a serious look on his face. He walked up to Mirai smiling slightly. She stroked his fur gently as he purred softly. Mirai stopped petting Shinigami and looked at Nemesis. "Nemi, from now on, this creature, the one you have chosen, is your responsibility. You will take care of him, I will show you how. This is part 1 of your training" 


End file.
